Magellan
| bounty=| }} Magellan is the warden in charge of Impel Down. Appearance Magellan is a large man that greatly resembles a devil. He has bat wings, and a gargoyle-like face. He has horn-like ornaments on his head which he can pull out and use as weapons. Underneath them, he has short black twintail-styled hair.One Piece Manga - Chapter 534, Magellan is seen pulling out his horns and using them as weapons. He towers over a regular sized person greatly. He also has very sharp teeth and his hands closely resemble those of the Blue Gorillas. His uniform resembles that of a Nazi SS officer. Personality Magellan is a man with a rather distinct problem. Because of the powers of the Doku Doku no Mi, he delights in eating poisoned food. Though immune to the poison, he suffers from a severe case of diarrhea brought on from ingesting such poisonous meals. As a result, he spends approximately ten hours each day in the bathroom relieving himself. He also seems to find it amusing whenever someone he doesn't particularly likes gets poisoned or suffocated by his powers, evident when he was seen chuckling at Hannyabal after he sighed a poisonous mist at the latter's direction. While he also does not tolerate Hannyabal's "poisonous" (the actual term used is punned with the word "distant") comments he himself is prone to use them against himself. He is also very ruthless, even with his own mens, berating a guard who was poisoned by his Hydra. Relationships Impel Down He and Hannyabal are often at conflict with each other over Hannyabal's ambitiousness. Often Hannyabal will scold Magellan's behavior as he displays poor qualities as a warden overall, such as falling head over heels for Hancock and her charms. Criminals As he has permission to kill any criminal within the walls of Impel Down, he cares little for them and will willingly use extreme measures against them. He does not tolerate their bad behaviors at all and when pushed to react just covers them in poison and leaves them with no cure. Abilities and Powers As the warden of Impel Down, Magellan has full control of the prison. However because of his constant diarrhea, he spends most of his time in the bathroom. Adding to fact that sleeps approximately eight hours per day and discounting meal times and breaks, he only works for approximately four hours per day doing his job. Nonetheless, he has both the authority and power to execute any of the prisoners in Impel Down as he sees fit.One Piece Manga - Chapter 531, Magellan reminds the rowdy prisoners aroused by Hancock that he has authority to execute them. Devil Fruit Magellan had eaten the Doku Doku no Mi, a Devil Fruit that allows him to breathe poison gas. Whenever he sighs he releases a poisonous gas. Magellan also seems able to shape poison, and is able to attack with this poison; a 'hydra' made out of liquid poison came out of his body, and attacked a prisoner whom others stated is now as good as dead. Magellan appears to be able to control the strength of his poison, as Hannyibal had inhaled some and survived. Because of the fruit's powers, Magellan is also able to eat poisoned food without killing himself. However, while he is immune to the poison, the food instead causes him to have diarrhea. Weapons The ends of Magellan's horns are actually detachable, and can be worn like boxing gloves. The sharp points allow for the weapons to pierce, and Magellan can also transmit his poison abilities through the horns and dissolve anything they touch. History Current Events After relieving himself from a torturous time of diarrhea, Magellan met with Momonga and Boa Hancock.One Piece Manga - Chapter 528, Magellan meets with Momonga and Hancock after relieving himself. There he received a report of an intruder running a muck with Buggy the Clown in Impel Down, but before he could be told who it was, Hancock used her looks to make him take her to see Ace immediately. After arriving at level 5, Magellan became irritated with the screams of the prisoners, shouting out at Boa Hancock, so he used his special attack, the Hydra, and attacked one of the prisoners, stating he has the power and authority to execute all of them on the spot. After Hancock left, Magellan received news about Luffy's infiltration, and Magellan ordered all forces to report to Level 4 to prepare for interception. Magellan was later seen in Level 4 with all the forces to prepare for Luffy's arrival, all the while ordering his troops to pursue. The chief later jumped in front of Luffy and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, intercepting them and preparing for combat. He then goes on to fight with luffy. During the fight Mr. 2 Bon Kurei tearfully runs away, Magellan recklessly uses his powers against Luffy and injures some of his own workers. Trivia *He may be named after Ferdinand Magellan, a famous Portuguese maritime explorer. References External Links *Diarrhea - Wikipedia article about the condition that Magellan suffers from *Devil - Wikipedia article about the Devil *Schutzstaffel - Wikipedia article about the Nazi paramilitary force his uniform is based on. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users